


No time

by lorenisnotcool



Series: Letters to Dean [48]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Army, Countdown, Letters, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:59:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1420603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorenisnotcool/pseuds/lorenisnotcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No time

One week. One fucking week.

This can’t be serious.

One week.

-Castiel.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to upload one more tonight considering they're both very short. Like two sentences short. Which means three more tomorrow. And then series over. :(((


End file.
